


Dudes dig scars. Do chicks?

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: A compilation of wayhaught minifics from my tumblr, and anything that I just think up too! Anything from super smutty to extremely fluffy.





	1. your sister's big ass gun

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to like and Review!

Nicole had endured Wynonna’s aggression to her for weeks now and she was done with putting up with it. She didn’t care if Wynonna didn’t agree with them being together, they were and she was going to have to do that without trying to kill Nicole, not that she’d actually manage it with peacemaker.

Nicole stormed into Shorty’s bar to find Waverly serving a drink to Doc Holiday but she didn’t care, Nicole instead shouted as she walked up to the bar standing in front of her girlfriend

“Waverly! Your sister fired that big ass gun of hers at me… again.“

“And what exactly did you do to prompt my sister to shoot at you this time?” Waverly grinned knowingly as she wiped down the bar

“Nothing! Well, except…” Nicole started, then the realisation hit her and she bit her lip as she looked down.

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hands and brought her face up to look her in the eyes “Nicole Haught, What did you do!? Tell me right now.”

“Well the thing is she said she didn’t accept us being together and that I didn’t really care about you and so I may have freaked out and told her that I cared for you way more than she did and at least I knew when you were upset or when you weren’t yourself and…”

“And what Nicole?”

“And at least you could trust me.”

Nicole groaned as she hit her head on the bar a couple of times.

“Baby, baby stop it.” Waverly grabbed her girlfriends head stopping her from doing any damage. “Look at me.”

And Nicole looked up at her girlfriend with an embarrassed smile “You don’t hate me?” “No I don’t hate you silly, yes you made a mistake and you most defiantly should not have said what you did, but what can you do, you were trying to be protective and that’s something I love about you. And I will kill my sister for shooting at you because that was wrong on her part and she knows that”

Nicole just smiled “How did I get so lucky to end up with someone as wonderful as you. I love you, Waverly Earp.”

“And I love you, Nicole Haught. Now come on.”

And without any warning, Waverly jumped over the bar taking Nicole by the hand “Doc look after the bar.” Waverly shouted back as they reached the door, which she knew in one way or another she was going to regret.

Wynonna was standing on the other side of the street opposite Shorty’s pointing peacemaker at the bar or well Nicole as herself and Waverly walked towards Wynonna.

“Wynonna put peacemaker down,” Waverly asked as calmly as she could

“Not until your girlfriend apologises.”  

“Why should she? You’re going to hate her either way, she shouldn’t have said what she said but she was angry and so were you when you decided to shoot. At. My. girlfriend.”

“She told you?!” Wynonna shouted angrily

“Of course she told me. You shot at her.”

“Well you know she said I didn’t care about you as much as she did.”

“Yes Wynonna I know but you didn’t need to shoot at her. I love you both you’re my sister I will always love you and Nicole…” Waverly turned her head looking at the tall redhead standing beside her

“She’s the woman I want to marry one day. So please don’t ever attempt to take her from me because that is something I’ll never forgive you for.”

It suddenly dawned on Wynonna that if she kept on hating on Nicole and never gave her chance with Waverly, she would lose her sister forever and that wasn’t something she was prepared to do. Wynonna took a deep breath before slowly sliding peacemaker back into her boot.

“Nicole…” Wynonna held out her hand to the redhead “I’m sorry, I don’t want to lose my sister and I know if I keep trying to destroy you and if I never give you a chance you deserve I will lose her forever, I can see she cares strongly for you and you for her so this is me giving you the benefit of the doubt and I’m trusting you, you seem like your good for her Nicole.”

Nicole shook Wynonna’s hand and shook it

“But if you break her heart I will kill you with my bare hands.” Wynonna smiled psychotically.

Nicole gulped “Understood.” And that was that Waverly was proud of her sister even if she did it in a strange way for trying to trust Nicole, but she knew no one in Wynonna’s eyes would ever be good enough for her little sister but Nicole came pretty close and that was good enough both Wynonna and Waverly.


	2. Nicole's marrige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "Say one more word and I swear I’m gonna punch you in the face!”“You’re 5'4, you can’t even reach my face with your fist.”

“Wav’s I…I’m sorry, I just…”

“No, just stop, stop it Nicole, no more lies. Why couldn’t you tell me you had a wife? Why? Did you think I’d never find out was that it?!”

“No I just”

“Say one more word and I swear I’m gonna to punch you in the face” Waverly replied with a lot of anger

“Baby, you’re five foot four, you can’t even reach my face with your fist.”

“Shut up!” Waverly laughed “No, wait. You have no right to make jokes at this point Nicole. You’re married! What? You didn’t think I had a right to know?”

“No Waverly, I just I didn’t know how to tell you. I was ashamed.”

“Ashamed?” Waverly frowned not really understanding, she loved Nicole no matter and she didn’t care what it was she would stand by her she only asked for her to be truthful.

“I was…am ashamed. I got into a marriage that I really wasn’t ready for, I should have never married her but I did and I regretted it almost immediately, and I was scared because…”

“Because why Nicole? You can tell me anything.” Waverly smiled

Nicole went over to the cabinet and poured herself a very large beer, and poured a second one for Waverly. Nicole came and sat down at the table drinks in hand, passing one glass to Waverly, and drinking the one in her other hand, Nicole took three big gulps of her beer before placing it down on the table in front of her.

“Listen, my parents are very religious, they’re Catholics, so it was bad enough for them when I came out and they practically ignored the fact that I’m gay, and when I told them I was in a relationship. It was the worst day of my life. They told me, that I bought shame on the family and our church…” Nicole looked down into her now empty beer glass “I never even liked church, anyway, when I informed them I was going to be getting married, they told me in no uncertain terms that I was going to hell and they never wanted to see me again because they weren’t going to have a relationship with a sinful daughter.” Nicole took a breath before finishing off what she was saying “So now you know all about me and my unaccepting family. Happy?” Nicole sobbed

Waverly without hesitation grabbed her girlfriend’s hands

“Hey, look at me. Nicole Haught, I love you with all my heart, nothing is going to stop me from loving you as long as you are always truthful with me. I don’t care that your family couldn’t accept you for who you are. I will always love you no matter what, nothing will be too much for me to handle”

“They’re not my family, not really”

“What do you mean?”

“Wav’s you’re all the family that I need or want.”

Waverly leant in and kissed Nicole’s soft lips with a smile. Every time they kissed, Waverly felt her heart light up, it always made her the happiest woman alive.

 

 

 

 


	3. Fear of the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from anon: Nicole to Waverly "I’ve always been afraid of the dark, and I don’t know why."

Waverly was sleeping soundly in her bed until her phone started ringing on full volume, she started scurrying around her bed to find her mobile, she finally found it and answered.

“Nicole?” Waverly asked breathlessly

“I’m scared.”

“Why?”

“I...I can’t tell you, can you just come over?”

“Do I need to bring Wynonna? Is it a demon?”

“NO!!” Nicole shouted through the phone

“Alright... I’ll be right over.”

And with that Waverly hung up and put on some comfy clothes to walk over to Nicole’s in.

* * *

 

Waverly arrived at her girlfriend’s home, she used her own key to unlock the door, she walked into the house slowly and closed the door behind her.

Waverly kicked of her shoes by the front door.

“Nicole? Nicole?” Waverly shouted out with no response

“Baby it’s me!” Waverly shouted again

Still no response so Waverly walked quietly up to the bedroom to see her girlfriend sitting with her back up against the head of the bed, in the middle with her knees up to her chest, with the duvet almost over her head.

“Nicole Haught. What is wrong?”

“I’m scared.”

“I gathered. What off?” Waverly asked as she slid into the bed and under the covers next to Nicole.

“It’s embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing? Baby you can tell me anything you know that.”

“I know.”

“So come on, tell me.”

“The dark.”

“The dark?” Waverly frowned

“Yes the dark. I’m scared of the dark, and our whole street has got a power cut.”

Waverly couldn’t help but smile

“It’s not funny Wav’s!” Nicole grumbled

“Do you see me laughing? Nicole I’m smiling because you are too adorable and I wished you’d told me, I don’t care if you’re scared of the dark or monsters under the bed, I’ll always be here, no matter what it is. That’s a promise,”

“I’ve just always been afraid of the dark, and I don’t know why. People normally laugh at me if I tell them about my fear.”

“You don’t have to worry about that with me Nicole.”

“I know, I was just scared.”

“I understand. Now come here.”

Waverly lay down pulling Nicole into a hug as the snuggled into bed.

“You’re not going to go are you?!”

“No baby, I’m going to stay for as long as you need me. I promise. Now go to sleep.” Waverly grinned and the two of them settled down cuddling a falling asleep in one another’s arms.Top of Form

 


End file.
